The One And Only You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Amio feels down, King Lauhin steps in to help his son realize that he's unique just like his brothers. Written by guestsurprise per request of guest user optimusloverxo. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story that guest viewer optimusloverxo asked for. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, his brothers, Vibracio, Adulato, and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **The One And Only You**

As Amio walked down the hallways, he saw his brothers getting ready for their missions. Perking up, he ran over to Jest.

"Jest! Can I come and help?" He asked.

"Sorry, little one, but I cannot take you with me. I need to take care of this little girl personally," he said, now ruffling Amio's hair and disappearing. Shrugging, he ran over to Jape and Blithe.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?! Can I come?" He asked.

"Sorry, little one. But these girls need our charm," Jape smirked.

"Yes, and we are the ones to give it to them," Blithe smiled.

"But you guys never go on missions together! How are you now doing it?!" Amio said.

"Because they need double the charm." Jape smirked, now bending down and winking at Amio. Even though Amio was pretty tall, Jape still towered over him.

Now getting frustrated, he turned and walked over to Jocu, who was shaking himself off from the rain. He had just been from the crystal realm.

"Jocu! You look like you had a blast! Can I go with you to the next realm?" Amio smiled hopefully.

"Sorry, Amio, but I'm taking a short break. Try Vivo or Jovi," he grinned.

Now Amio was getting discouraged. He walked over and asked his other two brothers, but the response was the same.

"Sorry Amio, but I am visiting a few young boys and it's a private matter," Vivo said.

"And I'm helping a young teen with his art project," Jovi answered.

Now feeling left out, Amio walked away.

"I understand guys. It's okay," Amio said, now bounding out and climbing his favorite tree.

 _Meanwhile…_

King Lauhin and Vibracio were sitting and discussing a new plan to help a new realm of beings when King Lauhin's eyes opened a bit.

"Sadness," King Lauhin said. Vibracio was a bit confused until he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened them.

"Yes. I can sense it too," he said. Lauhin looked around and sniffed the air.

"It's my son. It's Amio," Lauhin said, now getting up and walking to the nearest window. He then noticed Amio sadly in the largest fruit tree and he looked miserable. Now looking concerned, he looked at his old friend.

"Vibracio, would you mind rescheduling with me? I need to see to Amio," Lauhin said.

"Of course. You know Adulato will be here this week too and he is excited to see you again," Vibracio grinned. Lauhim smirked.

"It will be great to see him again as well. Let's plan a party when he arrives," Lauhin said.

"Sounds great. Now I will leave you two in peace," Vibracio said, now walking to another part of the castle. Lauhin smiled at his old friend and then bounded off into the garden. Once he was there, he saw his son.

"Amio? Whatever is the matter? I could feel your sadness from inside the castle," he said gently.

"Father, I can't help but be sad! I can't do anything like my brothers!" Amio said sadly.

"What? Don't say that, Amio!" Lauhin said, now gently climbing the tree.

"It's true! I can't do anything like them! They are all way better than me," Amio said.

"Now that's enough!" Lauhin said.

"I'm nothing like them!" Amio continued.

"Amio, enough!" Lauhin said, getting closer. But Amio only turned away and was about to climb down.

"Father…maybe I'm the only son that isn't good enough." Amio said sadly. Lauhin's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed his son's tail in an iron grip.

"That is far enough, Amio! Come here!" He said, now pulling him back to him by his tail.

"Father, let me go!" Amio pleaded.

"Oh, I don't think so! I'm fed up that you think that way." Lauhin said, now grabbing his son in his lap. He then began playfully biting his ears and wiggling his white claws in his stomach.

"GAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAH FAAHAHAHAHHAAHTHER STAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" Amio pleaded.

"Oh, I don't think so! I won't have anymore of that talk!" Lauhin said, now jumping down out of the tree with him in his arms and pinning him down. He then went to town on his abs and neck. "I've got you, my little Amio!"

"FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHTHER! C'MON I'M NOT SO LITTLE!" Amio gasped.

"You will always be little to me," Lauhin smirked, now turning his son over with ease and getting his shoulder blades.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amio belted out, now gently smacking his dad with his tail.

"Well that won't work," Lauhin chuckled, now grabbing his tail and letting one set of claws tickle his tail and his other set to tickle his son's feet.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amio pleaded.

After a few minutes, the large king let him up. Amio, being a Lauhinian, recovered pretty quickly.

"Now listen to me, young one. You are who you are. And no one or anything can replace you. You will be able to go on more missions, Amio, but for now…learn from your brothers and I," Lauhin smiled. "And remember…you are wonderful just the way you are."

"Thanks, Father," Amio said, now hugging his dad.

"Now listen to me. I don't want to hear about you feeling that way again." Lauhin said, now making his son look at him.

"Alright, Father. I'm sorry," Amio said gently.

"All is forgiven, now c'mere, you!" Lauhin chuckled, now wrestling his youngest son to the ground again. King Lauhin was a large and benevolent king, but always had time for his sons no matter what.

* * *

 **guestsurprie's words: This was done for guest optimusloverxo! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
